Life of the Rich
by Switchtothedarkside
Summary: Sakura is the daughter of a multi billionaire. Spoiled, rich, and naive. Her father decides it is time for her to learn about life. So he sends her to his rival company Li company for her to work there.
1. Chapter 1

Summary 

Sakura is the daughter of a multi billionaire. Spoiled, rich, and naive. Her father decides it is time for her to learn about life. So he sends he to the Li Home Shopping to work as a guest.

XxQuietSecretxX: My newest story enjoy! And a Home shopping is one of the companies that sell things on TV. And a host and a guest appears to sell the product.

_Flashback_

_"Daddy?" "Daddy?" " DADDY?"_

_"Who is it? Where is he? Did someone hurt you!" exclaimed Fujitaka_

_Sniffle Sniffle. "Daddy I broke my heel..." said Sakura_

_"What? Is your foot ok?" Fujitaka asked tapping Sakura's heel._

_"NO DADDY not my foot! My SHOE!" Sakura said as she showed her Coach shoes._

_Fujitaka smacked his head, "Sakura I wish that you wouldn't alarm me in the middle of the night just for one ridiculous shoe!"_

_"No this is important enough. Do you know how many hours it took me to find the right shoe?" said Sakura._

_"Sakura..." Fujitaka said in a agitated voice._

_"And do you know how much this costs!" Sakura shouted, "I want my shoe!"_

_"And I'd rather die than go to that what was it called? Paypess Shoemarket?" Sakura said._

_Flashback ends._

**Fujitaka**

That was how my daughter was 6 years ago when she was in high school as a senior. Over the years she matured and got a lot better.

She is my only child and her mother died when she was only a baby. So I always said yes to everything she wanted. When she hit 17 I thought enough was enough. So I tried the grounding method it didn't work. Then I sent her to a strict boarding school. Thank heavens that boarding school changed her, and she even went abroad to USA to study. After she got a master's degree in business (MBA) she came back home.

But there is something that she doesn't know yet. She still doesn't know the real world. So I decided not to take her in, in my company, but send her to the Li Corporation...

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy you called me?" Sakura asked.

"Come here darling and have a seat."

Sakura quietly came in and sat down.

"It is pretty much time for you to start working." Fujitaka said.

Sakura answered, "I know daddy I couldn't wait for this day to come. I so wanted to be the Director of your company."

"Yes, I was about to put you in but..."

"Oh, so are you going to put me in as one of the managers?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"Hosts?"

"No."

"Guests?"

"No."

"Secretaries?"

"No."

"employees?"

"No."

Sakura started to go pale white. "But daddy I thought you always wanted me to make a living for myself."

Fujitaka said, "I know honey. So I decided... To send you to the Li's..."

"DADDY! That's our company's rival!" Sakura said.

"I know."

"But why would they take me in?"

"I put you in the job list for Guests." said Fujitaka.

"But Daddy they would recognize me." Sakura said.

"No, they wouldn't they haven't seen you in 6 years also you've changed."

"My name still gives it awa..."

Fujitaka cut in and said, "Your name on the list and your records you'll show will be shown as Sakura Kinan."

"But my studies was mostly on running a company."

"But your master's degree is on business so that will be a lot of help. Also of how you get the job is on the interview itself too. I best think that you should start working on the interview and study some more." Fujitaka said.

"How'd you manage to pull this off?" Sakura asked.

Fujitaka replied, "Money goes a long way."

"Father, why would you go through lengths to make me join another company. Especially why the Li's?"

Fujitaka was a bit startled this was the first time his daughter called him father not daddy.  
"You don't have to know, just do as I say."

Sakura said, "Daddy you want me to spy on them aren't you?"

"No, Sakura it is a different reason."

"But if they find out about all this we'll be in a tight situation." Sakura said.

"So don't make it leak," said Fujitaka, "I bought you a small apartment near that company for you to live in for a year."

"So I only have to go for a year?"

"We'll see..."

SSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLL

**Sakura**

I don't understand why daddy would want me to join another company. Then again I didn't understand why he sent me to boarding school. Or why he sent me abroad at that time. But now I know maybe someday I'll understand this too. Looking back I was a spoiled brat. I had everything I wanted except a mother...

But why would I make that a reason for me to cry? I mean I've never seen this woman, and I'm happy enough with my daddy. I walked into my room and started to find some books on being a guest. I looked some up in the internet. OMG I have to study all this in just a few days? Does my dad want me to do the impossible? My studies in USA is practically a waste!

This is the time when I want a friend that likes me for being me not for my money. Most of my US friends doesn't know that I'm rich. But there not here right now, I'm in Japan they're in the US. Also my "friends" here are nowhere to be seen. I hope that I'll make a companion other than my father and my butler.

**Narrator**

Sakura was shocked to hear that she was going to another company. But over the years she had learned it was best to listen to her father so she obliged. After hours of studying and practicing she was ready. A couple of days passed by like a jet plane.

It was morning and Sakura wore a cashmere shirt and a black skirt. She also put on black eyeliner and light green eye shadow to enhance her beautiful eyes. She learned that a first impression had to be a good one so she took her time on everything. That is until there was only 15 minutes left for the interview to start.

"AHHH!" Sakura said as she ran to the car, start her engines and zoomed to the company.

Swerving and curving Sakura heard angry voices of WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU BITCH!

She didn't care only 6 minutes left. Sakura dashed into the company, went in the elevator, signed up, got her name card, and finally sat down in the long row of people. As soon as she caught her breath they called her number and name to go in the room. She went in the item was a jacket, looks of it, it was a Russian one. Sakura knew that her years of concentrating on fashion will soon pay off.

Looking at the judges there was about 5. In the middle was a chestnut hair colored man with striking amber eyes. Next to him was a lovely young woman who had long beautiful purple/black hair. Her eyes were starting to unfocus and her head started to go dizzy. Sakura just stood there for a couple of minutes until the woman with the purple hair said, "Miss Sakura be comfortable on what you have and say."

OK I should be anyways I'm the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto I could do anything. With a big smile she starts by wearing the coat which surprising all of the judges.

"Don't you think that it is always hard to find a jacket that matches elegance, casual, and style? Well this is the jacket that fits all of those categories. In a cold winter day as you wear this beautiful Russian coat, you will feel warm and fuzzy inside. Not to mention that this is made out of leather inside of the jacket as you can see." Sakura said as she showed it to the judges.

After her presentation the judges started to ask questions.

"What would you recommend with this?"

"I would recommend high heel boots that comes to your knee. Looking at this color I recommend black." Sakura answered.

"Would you want your boyfriend to buy this for you?"

"Um, actually I'll have to buy this myself because I don't have a boyfriend."

The judges started to laugh and smile except for one judge which was the one in the middle. The amber eyed man...

XxxXXxxx

Sakura started to feel a bit calmer now. The interview was over and it went well. She started to clap her hands in a childish way. Being so happy she didn't notice that she bumped into a young man.

She immediately stood up and gave out a hand to the guy on the floor.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" the man said in a agitated voice.

"Shouldn't you? Well there was a wall here so we both didn't see each other, I guess were just unlucky." Sakura said and without a warning she just pulls the man up (not seeing his face) and went away.

"What a rude man doesn't he have enough balls to admit that he's sorry?" Sakura said.

"What a rude girl." the young man said. As he lifted his head his eyes gleamed like the color when amber strikes the sun...

**Characters so far...**

Sakura age 23 daughter of Fujitaka has a very bratty past.

Fujitaka age 50. President of the famous Well Being Home shopping.

_Next chapter..._

_"OMG OMG OMG! I got the job!" Sakura said jumping up and down..._

_In Syaoran's house more like mansion_

_"Where'd you get this bruise?" Yelan asked._

_"I fell..." Syaoran answered._

Author: Reviews appreciated, Flames ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

**XxQuietSecretxX:** Heyy This is Chapter two of Life of the Rich. Enjoy! 

**Sakura**

I wonder if I got the job… I know I got the job. I'm sure… Nah… Probably… Maybe… Hopefully? Still I can not believe what my Dad is forcing me to do. I got kicked out of the house. OK I'm exaggerating my Daddy did get me a nice and cozy apartment. But there's no maid, no butler…

I miss my old bed, but my new bed nice. It's soft too. It's not the satin that I have back home as in mansion home. Looking at it 100 cotton. The bed sheets was light pink and it had frilly laces on the bottom. Curtains… Not bad it was pink again the same color as the bed.

The walls white a normal color. Desk made out of cherry. Computer, oh that's a nice computer… Living Room, Kitchen, Bathroom, wow all here. How could they fit so much in a tiny, miniscule apartment?

It's been 4 days since the interview. Everything has been going pretty well for me. I moved in here this morning. Today I'm going to actually cook for myself… Let's see the kitchen is… Ah there.

OK… Turn on stove, put fry pan, crack egg, put egg in pan, throw away egg shell… Ehhh it's not so hard…

Except I think I put the stove on too high. Oh dear its creeping up the pan… OMG! My egg is burnt? Oi, stupid FIRE ALARM!

* * *

**Moments Later…**

All that happened just because I looked away for a couple a seconds… Minutes is more like it. But I managed… I called the "ambulance." Ben ( the butler) will be so proud. Oh the ambulance people are so nice.

They asked me why did I call them. I said I had an emergency. They went well what's the emergency? And I said my egg got a 3rd degree burn. And they went I see and they took the egg to the hospital.

And they healed the egg so fast… When they got me my egg back. It was all nice and well cooked and no burnt sides! So as a celebration I put ketchup on the egg, and I ate it.

So yea dinner is I guess done. Back to studying more about guest jobs and all that fucking crap.

* * *

**Syaoran**

Well, the guests that actually got the job will probably get a call by now… And the meeting with the Louie Vuitton company is all set. Father is doing his job, and Mother is being Mother so that's good.

Except that she's setting me up blind dates with every girl that has a good education, good family background, and looks.

Really annoying… Girls liking me only for my title. They only want my money. Sure I had some flings here and there, but I never was serious with them. Sometimes life is boring when its too perfect.

* * *

**Narrator**

Ring Ring Ring.

"Hello?" Sakura said answering the phone.

"Yea… Uh huh… Uh huh…"

…

"Oh."

…

"Really?"

…

"So do I get the job?"

…

"Oh I see…"

…

"Well thank you."

Sakura hung up the phone her face looking normal as ever.

**Moments Later…**

"Daddy?" Sakura said on the phone.

"Yea sweetie?"

"Well…" Sakura said.

"Well?"

" I GOT THE JOB!" Sakura yelled.

"Congratulations Sakura!"

…

…

**Sakura**

I knew I was going to get that job. Watch out world because Guest Kinomoto ahem I mean Kinan is here!

**Narrator**

It was the first day of work for Sakura. As she walked down hallways and saw a office with desks lined up like a box.

She found where she was assigned to, and sat down. Looking around this room there was 6 people. The manager, PP, and other employees. This was the team that Sakura will work with.

"Welcome to our company, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji I am the one the many managers here, and if you need any help I'll be here." said the lady with the purple hair that Sakura met before.

Everyone started to introduce themselves to Sakura "Kinan". To herself Sakura thought these were possibly the most friendliest people she has ever met. Unlike that dorky man she met the first time she was here.

The walls had a very particular set of colors, whoever chose this must have had a very unique taste Sakura thought. Orange, green, blue, and white…

"Since we have a new employee as a celebration toast I will get everyone a vending machine coffee!" Tashemune said.

"Make mine Black!" Tomoyo Daidouji said.

"Cream for me!"

"Put a lot of sugar on mine!"

"And you Miss Kinan?" Tashemune asked.

"I would like a regular coffee with sugar and cream." Sakura answered.

"Okay, I'll be back everyone!"

* * *

**1 hour later…**

"Team we have a meeting with the Natural Scent President in 5 minutes!" Tomoyo Daidouji said.

Everyone in the room started to swarm into the door like little ants. They came into a small room with a slender yet muscular man with a suitcase filled with his products.

**Sakura**

I could see why Hannah Fan was going nuts on her make up before. This president is well young and basically HOT. Also he probably has a nice education, well mannered, and is pretty rich… Should I go for this guy?

Nah. Nope no interest to him for some reason. I'll leave this guy to Hannah. For now I need to focus on how the hell am I going to convince dad that I could go into his company no problem?

He never will understand… That I could actually lead the company one day. My father probably thinks I'll ruin it in matter of days.

Ok back to work…

**Narrator**

Sakura looked around the tiny room with many people. They all started talking about how the new item will make the Home Shopping a lot better. Including Natural Scent always went higher than 90.

The president seemed very confident that his new item will become a hit. Since it had a little gift along with it. Actually the gift was pretty good. A extra small set of lavender soap. It was not big enough for the people to just buy it for that, but good enough for the people to be attracted to. Also it looked like a lot of effort went into this package. With all the purple ribbons sewed onto the basket.

And then the President introduced the girl that was going to work with me on television AKA the guest. Everything was so nice, maybe this is how all poor people live? Maybe it's in all modern, normal people to be nice to everyone?

But nothing will ever make me change my mind about that chestnut weirdo. Ugh I have never seen someone so RUDE!

* * *

**Syaoran**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

So many calls so little time…

"Hello?"

"Syaoran remember to meet me at that restaurant I told you at 6 alright?"

"Mother…"

"And make sure to wear the new suit and tie."

"Mother…"

"And mind your manners and don't be late!"

"Mother, is this another girl?"

"… Of course not can't a mother have a little quiet time with her son?"

"Alright, I'll believe you." Syaoran said in his head thinking it's a girl.

Paperwork was filling up his desk…

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in." Syaoran said.

"This is the file that you asked for Director." a manager with blonde hair said.

"Thank you." Syaoran said, "I've never seen you before are you new here?"

"Sort of I came here a 2 weeks ago."

"I see do well on your work."

"Thank you." the manager said going back to wherever she came from.

* * *

**That night.**

"Syaoran."

"Mother..." Syaoran said in an agitated voice.

"What's that bruise over there?"

"Oh... I fell..." Syaoran said thinking why am I lying?

**Narrator**

"It was a long day" Sakura thought, "I never exactly drove alone before in Japan."

"Maybe I'll get a bite to eat."

Sakura decided to go into that fancy restuarant she saw. As the waiter led her to the table she bumped into a certain man...

"Whoops sorry." they both said in unison. And they both looked up...

"YOU!"

xxquietsecretxx: Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**xxquietsecretxx**: This is Life of the Rich Chapter 3. 

**Narrator**

Syaoran and Sakura both sitting at a table together facing each other… Apologizing, getting to know each other, and again apologizing… Wouldn't that be a sight?

Syaoran and Sakura both standing in the middle of the restaurant. Glaring, swearing, and hating each other's guts. Both doesn't even know the other's name. But there is some things called Hate at first sight.

"YOU!" Sakura and Syaoran both yelled out

"What ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sakura yelled

"ME? What are YOU doing here?!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura smirked, "Don't you think this place is a little fancy for a LOSER like you?"

"Excuse me! Aren't you the person who bumps into people and doesn't even apologize?"

"ME! HA! Look who's talking!" Sakura said.

"Well if you can move I would love to go back to my dinner date." Syaoran said

"Humpf sure why not it's embarrassing to stand next to a big fat loser like you anyways."

The waiters and waitresses didn't know what to do since it was like an "honor" for Li Syaoran to be here. So they did the most "reasonable", and "rational" thing to do. Kick Kinomoto Sakura out.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Sakura yelled, "Wait why are you kicking me out and not that stupid loser?!"

**Sakura**

As soon as they kicked me out or as they said escorted me out. I went in the car swore to myself never go into that restaurant again. Stupid Stupid Stupid boy!! He is the most craziest jackass I have ever met!!

Who'd thought I will meet him there out of all the places. Next time I meet him I'll give him a piece of my mind! Maybe even a piece of my karate skills, if I had any. Or maybe throw a shoe at him, either his head or down there.

Wait he is not worthy of anything of me. I'll just hire one my bodyguards to beat him up. I think he has his own set of machine guns. Wait he doesn't deserve expensive bullets either.

**Syaoran**

Looking around people seemed to be quite enjoying their meals. Looking in front was a girl and her mother. Looking next to him was his mother smiling brightly.

"Hello, Mrs. Kyoto why I see that Keiko has grown to a fine young lady." Yelan said.

The mother and her child puts on a big phony smile. Syaoran knew that those two was after Syaoran's money … and good looks. (Isn't he so conceited?).

"Well I see that Syaoran is now a fine young man too." Mrs. Kyoto said, "Isn't that right Keiko?"

"Yes, he seems to be very well aware of what he does and his responsibilities." Keiko said.

Syaoran didn't know what to say for a while. But only had the idea to get up and leave. "Excuse me Mother, Mrs. Ms. Kyoto I must leave."

Yelan's eyes grew big as Syaoran's home theater, " What? No stay what is so important for you to leave an important meeting as this."

"Yes, it's important." Syaoran said, "Ms Kyoto is a wonderful woman she could fine a better man than me."

Syaoran left as fast as his legs took him. Yelan, "So Sorry Mrs Kyoto, I believe we should meet another time." After Yelan said that she didn't bother to listen to Mrs. Kyoto's answer and left.

Running after her son Yelan yells out his name. Syaoran knowing that she will scold him decided to just ignore her.

………………

Syaoran slumps back into his couch his massive "ginormous" couch. Thinking about how this time he will get out of this situation.

Syaoran's point of view

Oi… Mother and my sisters are going to give me hell for this. Also WHAT WAS MY MOTHER THINKING?! I'm not ready to settle down. I don't want to settle down.

**Sakura**

Sigh… How did Sakura Kinomoto end up like this… Sitting here at a club drinking just because I'm upset about me getting kicked out and not him… Not fair… I am Sakura Kinomoto daughter of a very very successful business man!!!!!!

Hiccup How did I get to this. Grrrrr stupid chestnut boy it's all his fault. He WILL PAY!!!!!

Oh yeah I need to pay too for the drinks I drank. Hiccup money ok I'll just give this and this is more than enough…

Standing up can't stand up. Oh cell phone must call Ben…

**Narrator**

"Benny?????" Sakura slurs.

"Miss Sakura??" Ben said, "Is that you Are you drunk again?"

"Hmmmmmmmm????? NOOOO. I didn't drink… Just a little…" Sakura said, "Can you pickkkk me uppp???? I'm at Gregory Street clubb thing…"

"Ok Miss right away miss."

Sakura

ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZ

(snore…)

…………..

The birds are chirping… The sun is strong… There is medicine and a note saying, "Miss Kinomoto do not overdo yourself next time…"

Yeah right easy for him to say… (Yawn) Ow… What a migraine. I really should stop drinking that much not so good not so good… I look at my alarm clock…

**Narrator**

Sakura was running up down the stairs since she was 2 hours late to a very important meeting actually today was supposed to be her guesting today. Sakura stopped she missed it… She wasn't late she completely missed it.

15 minutes later

Sakura walks into the company and she see's a young man probably an executive waiting for her.

"Do You know how much loss we have???" He yelled, "We lost our best seller!"

"so Sorry…" Sakura said.

"  
"Ugh… That's it your fired as our Guest." He said.

"What?! That's not fair you can't fire someone at one mistake?!"

"The mistake was a big one!"

"Well you can't fire me! CUZ I QUIT!" Sakura screamed.

"Wait." Tomoyo said, "Yes it is true Sakura Kinan made a horrible mistake, but I think we should give her a chance."

"What?" The Executive said.

"Yes, our boss the president recently backed down and his son took over."

"And?"

"Well he will need a new secretary."

"Hmm well at least it will get rid of the pain of looking alright Kinan your hired again!" The Executive said, "Come to work first thing tomorrow at 8:00 at the top most floor."

Both the Executive and Tomoyo turned and walked away from Sakura.

**Sakura**

Gee what luck Sakura you get fired and hired at the same day…

XxQuietSecretxX: That's everything! So far. Until next time! Reviews appreciated flames ignored.


End file.
